South Park in: Unexpected Change
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Stan never planned it, but Jimmy Lucas brutally assaults him in class. Stan and the others fight back, and Jimmy is finally arrested and expelled. Meanwhile, Kenny and Stan finally admit their feelings for each other. Stan and the gang are in a life changing experience and hopefully they manage to keep the event in the background so they can continue normal lives. What will unfold?
1. The Fight! And Kenny's Confession

**This is actually based on a true event that happened to me in 8th grade. Well...the fight part. POV: Stan Marsh**

So it's core 3, Christmas Break is tomorrow! I'm sitting next to Kenny who is kinda cute, he's the only blonde in the school. Well, the other one is Jimmy Lucas, but I don't like him, which I don't think anyone likes that motherfucker.

Anyways, we have a substitute,Mr. Archer is out. "Kenny, what are you gonna do on break?" I asked him. "I'm probably gonna play GTA V online with the rest of you guy's, we're like VanossGaming!" "Except we don't have any one time character's or such." Kyle said. "True."Both me and Kenny said.

Just then, the door opened, and Jimmy shows up. Oh boy. "Hello, what do you need?" The sub asks. He says nothing and walks over to me. She thinks he's saying something import to me or something, and she continues grading the classwork.

"Well well Stan, Mr. Archer isn't here to save you this time!" He says. "Dude, don't make us jump you Jimmy!" Kyle says. Jimmy sticks his middle finger up at Kyle and still looking at me. "I bet your father regrets having a pathetic little brat like you!"

Suddenly, that cut it for me. "What did you just fucking say about my father you piece of shit!" I got up into his face. "Oh boo hoo, who the fuck do you think you are." he said "Someone who's trying not to fucking murder you right now!"I said.

He then smacked me with a ruler. "STAN, KICK HIS ASS!" The others say. I then fling a marker at him, then spit at him, some got in his mouth. BIG MISTAKE. He then charged at me like a fucking bull and Kenny tried to get in his way, but he shoved him away, and he pushed me on the ground, and he grabbed my face, clawing it, trying to choke me, and gouge my eye out.

However, I repeatedly punch him with full strength. I then was able to bite his finger, and almost bite it to the bone, or till it bleed. The sub was trying to push him of me but she was pushed over. "STOP IT!" Kyle screamed and and grabbed his shoulders, but he elbowed Kyle in the crotch and he fell down. "CALL THE OFFICE!" The substitute shouted.

Skip and August fled to Mrs. Chatman's room. Wusses. Craig and Token pushed the intercom button, and then it answered. "Yes?" "WE HAVE A FIGHT IN MR. ARCHER'S ROOM, COME QUICK!" Random people shouted out. The speaker could be heard screaming not understandable in the background. Craig and Nix pulled his arms off of me and Lenny shoved him away from me, he began kicking at Lenny, so Craig and Token, tackled him and everyone else tried to restrained him. The door opened and Mrs. Chatman ran to him and I got up aching, but he broke free and punched me one more time, and that, left me unconscious.

I soon began waking in my bed, to giggling and someone playing with my hair. That...fight had to be a dream, right? I figured some girl was doing it, and was thinking "Please fuck me, please grab my penis or something."I then heard a familiar voice,"Stan's so cute." That was a boys voice. "Kenny?" I said, waking up finally.

"Stan, your awake!" Kenny said. "Kenny, what are you doing to me? What happened?" "Jimmy knocked you unconscious, and after the principles restrained him, police arrived and arrested him. The nurse carried you and the others to her room, you, me and Kyle were injured enough to be checked out. Your mom arrived and took you home." Kenny said. "She was very worried."

"So, what happened to Jimmy?" I asked. "He's expelled, about to be sent to Juvenile. He finally pushed his luck. Plus, your in no trouble, he admitted to provoking you and we all told the principles you fought in self defense." Kenny said. "Me and Kyle carried you home, and the others came with us but they left to state their side of the story." "Your mom's also gone to court with the other parents." The case is if Jimmy is gonna be sent to Juvenile or Prison. Only 13 years old and already ruined his future."

"Which means me and you are gonna be hanging out here for a while, if you want." "That's fine with me, Ken." "Stan, we have your back. We ALL were fighting Jimmy." "Except for Skip and August, they didn't do shit." I said. "Stan, they actually were the ones who got Mrs. Chatman to help break up the fight, it would've been deadly!" "I could've died? Damn, Panicky and Scaredy saved me?!" I said.

"The Javeed twins didn't really save me, I mean, you guys kicked his ass by yourselves right?" "That's not the way it looked like. I'll admit, he's beyond stronger then all of us!" "It took her and the other's combined to pull him off you, and the principles and resource officer had to get him under control until the police arrived." "Shit...I can't believe that motherfucking monster would've gone as far as killing me!" I said. "Stan, we should sleep, your mom's out of town until next Tuesday." "Alright. Let's talk more when we wake up."

The next day: I feel Kenny playing with my hair again. "Please don't stop, it feels good" I said. "Alright, but don't fall asleep, champion." Kenny giggled. I open my eyes. Kenny apparently slept with his parka, but I slept with my same clothes again. We slept for 2 hours. "Ken, what are you doing?" I said a little bit with joy. "Your a fighting champ, you did most damage to him and you purified the school from a criminal student. We might even feel safer in High School next year!" He said.

"Wow, that makes sense, we're rid of him!" I said with joy. "Yeah, buddy we can finally walk the schools free again." he said. "And the best part for you is not only are we parent less for the week, but you earned a special 'treat'." he said. "What do you mean, Ken?" I said. He then looked me in the eyes smiling. I understood why he was playing with my hair, and i'm excited because I know where this is going! He then put his hands on my shoulder and kissed me in the lips, and his hood fell down so I finally saw his face for the first time in a while.

After that, he looked at me, blushing. "I'm sorry Stan. I didn't suddenly get attached to you after the fight. I've been secretly attracted to you since 4th grade and thought now would be a good time to show my feelings. I'm sorry if this isn't what you would want." Kenny said. "Dude." I said. I held Kenny in a hug and began kissing him and then he started kissing me to. "Let's just hope the guy's never find out" I said. "But this is a dream come true I bet." Kenny then took off his parka and I saw his belly for a few seconds. Kenny was sitting with his knees on the bed the entire time, if your wondering.

"Ken, are we gonna...you know?" I said with excitement. Kenny smiled which was a "You'll see.". He then took off his shirt, and I saw his skinny, tanned body shirtless. He held my hands and kissed me again several times. He pulled my shirt off and we hugged romantically until we were both in our underwear. Kenny pressed his crotch against mine when we were still in our underwear. "Stan, I can't believe this is actually happening!" Kenny said. Never had I imagined this, i'm pretty happy, but I bet this is like a miracle or something for Kenny.

We then were naked, and under the covers. Kenny is giggling, and we are holding each other, having our penises touch each other. I grab Kenny's hard penis and rub it and then put it in my mouth and move it around my mouth. After that Kenny does the same and then we decide that we should stop. We didn't do anal sex, since that would best happen when we're older. We put our underwear and pants on, but remain shirtless. "Heheh, your hair Ken!" "Yeah, we should comb it and fix the sheets before we do anything else Stan. The safety of anyone else never knowing." he replied.


	2. Later That Day

**Here's the second part/Chapter.**

So Kenny and I had sex, which was alright, but that can't change what might happen when I go back to school after break, or what will happen DURING break. It's hard to believe it, Kenny and I, who have known each other since birth, just had sex. All of the gang knew each other since birth, to tell the truth, since our parents all known each other since Preschool, when they were all best friends. And when they had kids, they decided to get us to possibly follow those footsteps. Which that might change if the others find out about me and Kenny fucking. But i'm still worried about the future, like when Jimmy is released from Prison/Juvi if he is. Or if he breaks out! Kenny told me how he was able to bring us all down unti we they got adult help! And what if we are all alone!? Will we just have to stay near grown ups for the rest of our lives?

So anyways. Kenny and I fixed the bed blankets then we both decided to shower. "Kenny, do you wanna shower with me? We're both sweaty and maybe we should start the showers now instead of night."I said. "Sure Stan." He said. I turn the water on and then Kenny comes in so we take our pants off and then the underwear. We left our shirt's off from earlier. We both get in and start using my Axe hair and Body soap. We are both looking at each other the entire time, and Kenny starts rubbing my chest with the soapy washcloth. "Kenny, this is so exciting, I can't believe this is real!" I say. "I know, you fighting Jimmy was so pleasuring cutie!"he said.

"I know, Ken you are so adorable!" I say, looking at my blonde friend with shower water sprinkling on his hair. Soon we finished, we decided to wash each other's lower area with the soapy washcloth which was very pleasuring. So we both stepped out and hairdryed and then combed our hair. We kept a towl on as we soon got underwear, pants and a shirt on. "Kenny, remember when we were in 4th grade? Those were very nostalgic times." "Yeah, I remember. The first time we were all in class together. Hopefully we stay together a 3rd time in 9th grade!" "I doubt it though, our current second time was a miracle, but as long as I have you buddy, and Kyle, that's all I need. Since the others are still see able, since we all live on the same street for the record." I said. "Stan, I gotta go home and get something for our sleepover, i'll be right back as soon as possible." "Alright Ken."

Kenny's POV: Man Stan is a great friend. I'm glad I know him, he's great. I soon enter my house, and see Kevin playing GTA V. He turns his head and see's me. "Kenny! Come here!" He said, worried. I walked over to him as he paused the game and got up. "Yes Kevin?"He hugged me. "Kenny, I hope that crazy motherfucking guy didn't hurt you!" "Don't worry, Kev, it was just a minor injury, he shoved me after he flipped Stan's table, and I caught myself from falling." "Ken, remember, if someones trying to hurt you, don't be afraid to go off on them, i'm sure your friends will cover for you. And if its a older guy or something, just tell me, i'm 15, I can probably crush them." "Kevin, you don't understand, this guy is a fucking tank. He's like a steroided 13 year old, he was able to own everyone until adults arrived! And he almost MURDERED Stan on purpose!" Kevin raised his eyes, "Ken, I don't care if he was the Undertaker, I would fight him, or be crushed trying." "So just remember, you have the power!" he said.

I'm glad Kevin is there for me. He might be pretty weak, but he know's lots of moves and stuff. As I was walking, I heard Karen. "Kenny!" She also hugged me but it was close to my belly button. "Kenny I hope your okay, why would such a evil kid do that to you and your friend! Your good guys, why would he do such a thing?!" Karen's 8, by the way. "Karen, he's just one of those crazy people. He's not well, and sometimes you have to encounter those kind of people." I talked to Karen the way I normally due, it's a tone a dad would use on a little kid. "But...but your okay aren't you?!" She said crying. "I'm okay, he's gone, far away, where he can't hurt us." I kissed her on her forehead. "If he ever tried to hurt you, I would go as far as dying just so you could be safe." I said. "Kare, I gotta go see my friends, stay close to Kevin" "I will Kenny." She said

If theirs anyone I wouldn't want to know about me and Stan fucking the most, it's Karen. I mean, she's great sister who really cares about me and Mom, and if she ever found out, I think that would shatter her trust and stuff, I mean, there's nothing wrong with being gay or anything, but the main deal is underage gay sex with someone who you and your parents have known since birth. In fact, Stan's Mom would probably freak out to know that one of Stan's Dad's best friends from Preschool had a kid who had sex with his Best friends kid. This is so fucked up, I really love Stan, he loves me, but we have to keep it secret, and find way's to flirt and stuff. This is just complicated mess. Anyway's, i'm walking back to Stan's place, i'm not late, considering I didn't promise a revisit time or anything. And we might group up with the other guy's tomorrow.

Back to Stan's POV: Man, this is actually happening, romance with one of my BF's. Both BoyFriend and BestFriend. Sorta boyfriend. That's one thing I can't get out of my mind, which is bothering me. What is, is the fact that I might need to have a bodyguard for me and all my friends, because I got a fucking crazy 13 year old maniac who could probably be released anytime in the future, or break out at anytime, and I have no clue when, and unless he gets death row SOON, then I wont have to spend a long time worrying about him giving us payback (Which in his term, would be murder). Soon I decide to get some fresh air, I walk outside but I already see Kenny and Kyle. "Stan! Your okay!" Kyle said. "Yeah, he knocked me unconscious I think." I said. "I tried to stop him, but he was alot stronger then I thought!" Kyle said. "Yeah, he was like a Tank from Left 4 Dead!" Kenny said. "More like a Witch." I said. "Hahahah" They both laughed, like it was apparently hilarious.

"Come inside Kyle." I said. Me and Kenny walked in later. "So Kyle, what'd you tell them about the fight?" "I told them he was threatening you and insulting about your dad, and that he hit you with the ruler, and you hit him with a marker in fury. And that he attacked all of us and tried to murder you. Of course they saw most of the ending of the fight, they still needed to know what happened first." "Yeah, that dumb blonde flipped the table like WE upsetted that beast. I mean, you don't talk shit about someone's family and expect nothing bad is going to happen. And Stan, you did the right thing flinging that marker at his face then spitting on him." Kenny said. "Thanks Ken, lets go see the others, Kyle told me earlier they were gonna meet at Clyde's place. We then walked to Clyde's house and knocked on the door and Clyde's Sister answered the door, and we saw ALL of them, and as soon as we went in, they all said "STAN!" in a cheery voice.

"Hey guys, sitting on the couch playing go fish I see?" I said. "Yeah, we couldn't think of anything better then to play cards, we are SO glad your okay, we weren't expecting him to be as strong as a fucking gorilla." Clyde said. "The crazy ones are always the strong ones guys!" Skip said. "Skip, you ran, you and August fled!" Cartman said. "Skip, it's a good thing we have you to tell us this shit." Clyde said. "Yeah that...that guy crushed my fucking lunchbox! THE PRESSURE" Tweek said. "Dude, what lunch did you even bring if it isn't caffeine related. "G...goldfish crackers!"He said. "Did someone say Go fish? "Clyde asked. "No, he said he had GOLD FISH, the crackers." Token explained. "Oh that's a fierce lunch, i'd love to pack that with my tons of Diet Pepsi's." Nix said. "Stan couldn't even bodyslam him!" Cartman said. "Shut up Cartman, you just jealous!" Kenny said. Craig nodded along with Lenny. "Maybe you should prove it. Fight one of us, Fatass!"Kyle said. "Alright, i'll fight...umm...LENNY!" "Ohhhhh good luck with that!" I said. "Stan, I will prove i'm much stronger then you. Lenny got up to Cartman. "Okay NOW!" Kyle said Cartman punched Lenny across the face, and Lenny did the same thing, except it knocked Cartman down. "Okay...Nix...instead" Cartman said. "Hehe Cartman thought he could fight an Australian!" Clyde said, patting Lenny on the back.

"You wanna go against me?" Nix said. "I just wanna prove one last time, that your the weakest one. "Okay, NOW!" Kenny said. Cartman punched at Nix, but Nix kneed him in the dick, and elbowed him on the head then shoved him onto the ground face first. "Now do you admit it, that you are jealous? Kyle said. "Okay...I do." Cartman uttered. After a while of playing Cards, drinking Diet Pepsi,eating pizza and dancing to music, we decided to call it a day. It was 8:51 PM, me and Kenny went to my house. We locked the doors and my room just to be safe. Kenny and I laid on my bed. "Kenny, could you turn the light off? I asked. He got up and turned it off then laid back down. "Stan, that was a fun night buddy!" "It sure was!" I replied. We looked at each other. "Stan, are you horny?" "Im a little tired, maybe in the morning, but we can do this!" I grabbed him and we started making out and I moved my hand down into his underwear, and grabbed his hard penis when we were kissing. After that, he fell asleep near my arm, and we went to bed.


	3. He's coming

**This is the 3rd part/chapter, the last one for the night.**

Me and Kenny were in bed, sleeping. Suddenly, I hear the phone ring. "Hello, Mom? Shelly?" "Hello, Stan, your gonna pay for this." Oh shit... Jimmy "Jimmy? How are you even "Stan, don't think this personally, but I will find my way out of here, and I will give you what's coming, so enjoy your soon coming punishment! You will regret your mistake. You should start wishing you let me kill you then and not now because of what you have coming." he then hung up. I started panicking and I woke Kenny up. "Ken,Ken wake up!" "Whah, why?" He said. "Dude, Jimmy just called, I dont know how, but he's coming for us! "What? That's impossible!" "Look, lets go back to sleep, we will tell the others tomorrow." Soon, it was morning. I felt someone rubbing my cheek, and a soft touch to my hair. "Hey Ken." "Hey, listen, I called the other's to stay here so maybe before they arrive in 4 hours we could...play around? "Okay Kenny."

So he took of his pants then his shirt while I did the same, and when we got to underwear, he slowly pulled mine off, and I rubbed his nipples, while he grabbed my penis and rubbed it. He then sucked it and then I pushed his underwear off with my foot, soon they both touched and I rubbed his belly and he giggled, and began kissing me on the lips. After we finished, we fixed our hair and the blankets, and unwrinkled our clothes when we put them back on, we weren't sweaty unlike first time which was good. Then, we heard a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole and it was them. I opened it and they all got on the couch and recliner and I announced the news. "Guys, last night I got a phonecall, it was from Jimmy and he's...coming for us. Everyone gasped and were shocked. "Did he say when?!" Skip shrieked "No, he didn't I heard him say that I would regret what he's gonna give me." "Dude...I...i'm...gonna hide if that...happens" August said, his teeth chattered. "Don't worry, we got your back." They all agreed. "I don't know about the Javeed twins, but the rest of us do!" Token said. "Yeah, that blonde dumbass is gonna get it!" Nix said. "Oh...no offense Kenny" he said

Soon it was night, we all played Shoot's and Ladders and Monopoly before bed, then we all slept in my bed. "Guy's, I actually want my parent's to come home now." Kyle said "Me to" Everyone eventually agreed. "Panicky, Scaredy, ya'll go running again, your probably gonna be running for real after my reaction." Cartman said. "Guys, that fool comes here, i'm gonna hit his motherfucking head with that baseball bat!" Nix said. We slept the night, and it was FINALLY Tuesday. Soon I heard a Knock at the door. " Stan, I'm home." She then unlocked the door with her key. "Stan don't worry! That evil little bastard is being sent to prison! He learned his lesson for trying to murder you and your friends." She then saw the others watching TV. "I see your friends are over." "Yeah, that's...great" I said trying to sound casual. Only I couldn't act casual. There's a psychopathic 13 year old seeking revenge.


	4. Tick Tock Times Running Out

I can't believe this. I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die. I understand panicking like this makes me look like a coward. But really, a psychotic 13 year old, very dangerous, seriously pissed of at ME! Even the bravest person my age would be scared. It reminds me of Trent Boyett. Except Trent killed himself 2 years ago in Juvi.

Jimmy's POV: "Alright you little brat, back to your cell!" A guard said. "Yes sir." I said. I cant wait. Just gotta get to my cell, and revenge will start. "In you go!" "Sir, can I have a phone call?" "You already had one for the week, now get in, or I will report you kid!" Motherfucking bastard, don't use that tone at me. "Sir, just think about your life for a sec." I then slammed the cell door on his arm, and he yelled. "OFFICER DOWN! RED ALERT! F59! CODE F59!" I grabbed his keys and weapons. "Goodbye." I began choking him and he reached for his radio. "Want it?" I smacked him unconscious with it, then shot him in the head. I proceeded to escape. Stan, you and your pathetic little friends are dead!

Back to Stan's POV. "STAN LOOK AT THE NEWS!" Skip shrieked. "The suspect, is unknown, however, an officer, Frank Troit, was found with his arm stuck in a empty cell, dead. We assume he got caught in it, and shot himself in the head to end his own suffering." News cast said. "Oh my god, I think Jimmy escaped!" I said. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing. "Unknown number!" I said. I answer it, and put it on speaker. "Is his who I think it is?" "You are correct, Stan. Meet me at the abandon construction site. It's the end of the line for you, pal!" "And why should I?" "Because, I know were you live! I know about your mom! I know you have no daddy to run to! So meet me there alone, or else!" Hung up. "Holy shit dude."Kyle said. "Guess this is the day I die. My mom will go crazy. She will have investigators looking for me and will be depressed when they inform her I died in a construction site." I said. "Dude, we ALL have your back." Kyle said, looking at the twins when he said "ALL".

"This is were he said to meet him." Kenny said, hugging me. "Guys, I am gonna go up there. When you hear me call for you, come to my aid. "Alright Stan. This is area is soon gonna be filled with news vans and such. Token said.

Cartman's POV: I gotta help Stan. What if Jimmy sneaks up and kills him without confronting him? I can't let this happen.


	5. Final Showdown

**Current POV: Eric Cartman**

He must be in this unfinished room. I mean, they're all unfinished, this construction site hasn't been touched in like 11 years. Gotta save my friends from a sneak attack. Hmm not in here. *SMACK*. Owww my head...OH SHI..*SMACK!* How do you like brick against your pathetic little skull, fatty?!" Jimmy spat out "Hate it, blonde fag!" I said. "Oh yeah!?" "Wait NO!" I was able to utter out as he dropped a 400 pound cinder block on my head. I lay against a rusty beam as my eyes closed, with only blood colored objects appearing around me. "Haha time for Stan!"

 **Back to Stan's POV:** "Kenny, you hide behind this beam. I'll tell you when to attack." I ordered. "Okay cutie." Kenny said, a little playfully. I smiled at his hiding spot he was at before I turned around. "I knew it when I though it." Jimmy said. I felt a twitchy feeling inside me, as if it were my nerves signaling me to run for my life. "Jimmy, please, don't do thi..*PUNCH!* "Oww" I kicked at him, doing nothing but making him madder. "I'm gonna enjoy every second of this!" Jimmy said, smirking at me."Ken, NOW!" He ran to Jimmy, pouncing on his back and trying to choke him. "GET OFF OF ME!" He said. He then body slammed him, and pulled his switch blade out, and shoved it into Kenny's shoulder as he lifted him, and began walking to the edge, were it was atleast 6 stories down. "Your gonna be a history lesson, bitch!" Jimmy said to Kenny. I was able to pick up a brick, and fling it at Jimmy's head, causing him to cover the impact area with his hand, and Kenny kicked him in the stomach. "AHHHGGGH"Jimmy yelled out, and he pushed Kenny, who fell down, and began pushing him with his foot. I was able to get up, but Jimmy pushed some weak wall, causing the area around Kenny to fall in. "STAN!" Kenny screamed. I began running towards him, as the area began tearing and he was holding on for dear life. I reached out for him, grabbing at his hand several times. To late. The entire floor lost grip into the other portion, and fell down to the ground. I wanted to cry, but had no time. For vengeance! I ran towards Jimmy, but instead, he lashed me with the back of his arm, I then fell down.

He then grabbed at me, and stabbed me near the spine with his switchblade, and began lifting me. "STOP IT!" I heard Kyle scream. He grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and pulled, however he came down with Kyle, and then turned around and began choking him.I pulled the blade out of my back, and walked to Jimmy, and stabbed him in his leg, and then he swung at me, I dodged it and shoved him. He stumbled towards the edge, and fell off, and I help Kyle up, and we looked down, and saw a pool of blood around his corpse. We went down, and I saw Kenny, alive, but bleeding badly.I run to him, and pull him up."Ken, thank god your alive!" I say to him, while helping him up. "Yeah, been bleedin' here...*cough*...saw Lucas fall..." "Kenny, we're gonna get you to a hospital." "You don't have to wait" A unfamiliar voice called out. I saw a few paramedics. In fact, I saw everyone's parent's, and a bunch of police, firefighters and news cast. The same ones from the report we saw. "Jack, Liz, don't look!" Jimmy's father cried, as paramedics went to his corpse. Maybe things will be safer for a long time, I hope.


End file.
